


The Tank

by Sweetaro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breeding, Dark!Mermay, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Knotting, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, MerMay, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Octopus Kylo, Possessive Kylo Ren, Rey Needs A Hug, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetaro/pseuds/Sweetaro
Summary: He looked like something out of a movie, and the small animal part of her wanted to run. Since he was a predator that was looking right at her.Rey works at the aquarium part-time. She likes to watch the fish, and the newest inhabitant that the marine biologists brought in to study and observe seems to be fascinated with her.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 68
Kudos: 501





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no expertise in fish, science, or aquariums at all. But I try.

The first time that Rey saw the exhibit she was horrified. Not because there was an octopus man that liked strangling live sharks for kicks, but because he was half human and being treated as a circus show. Despite the intelligent competence he had displayed, at the end of studying him in the lab his captors wanted to exhibit their findings to create profit. In her opinion no one or nothing deserved that, least of all an octopodid that was fully capable of understanding. Of course, she was the least qualified to determine that he was intelligent, but with the way he was drifting around in the aquarium tank, investigating and looking for an exit, he wasn’t just a mindless animal.

With the aquarium being an institute of marine study, several biologists would lead expeditions of study or bring wildlife to be held during research. When they first discovered the specimen, they brough him to the lab for study where he was being studied and named him “Ben”. It was after incredibly careful consideration then that they decided to put him in the main tank as an attraction for the public. The first living and captive “merperson”.

“What do you think Rey? Pretty interesting right?” Her boss Holdo asked with a vibrant smile. As manager for guest relations for the aquarium she was no doubt thrilled with the excitement her mundane job was experiencing now. After all, how often was it that a merman was discovered?

“Yeah, I would say so.” Rey nodded and watched from afar as the lead scientists assigned to studying the creature were taking note of how he moved around the tank, no doubt wondering if he had enough room and making notes on his swimming habits. With the octopodid being 10 feet from the tip of his head to his tentacles, he was put in the large tank that held over 7 million liters of water. It was fortunate that their institution warranted one that size. “Do you think they would ever release him back in the wild?”

“I doubt it Rey. Ben is going to revolutionize biology as we know it. He could be anything from a new species to a branch of evolution. They want to study him for some time, and I’ve heard they might even try to hunt for a female in order to study reproduction habits. So it’s only going to get bigger from here.”

And that was how it was going to start. A week later, after Ben was clearly settled into his new space and after he made what looked like a den from an alcove of rocks that was out of view from the cameras and glass and everything seemed calm. He would hunt from the fish supply in the tank, so they needed to stock fresh fish for him to hunt from. Apparently, they tried to feed him raw fish, but he was a hunter, he thrived better on exercising that ability. Other than the constant visits from the biologists it was relatively normal. Until it was the opening day. With the announcement of the exhibit of the octopus man spread, there were large lines and swarms of people.

“Rey, can you stand up by the glass display and keep people from getting to close and touching the glass?” Holdo asked while Rey was hooking up her radio.

“Sure!” She replied and immediately headed to the main exhibit to wait. She stood there waiting for customers to flood in that she just stood and watched the fish. By far the best part for working part-time at the aquarium was being able to just stand and watch the fish sometimes when she was working in the exhibits. It wasn’t until she saw the shadow pass that she noticed Ben crept from his alcove and was swimming around the top of the water.

He did that every few hours, seeing if there was any opening in the grate he could escape from. Dissatisfied with how there was no new escape since his last investigation, he looked down and caught sight of Rey standing there watching. He blinked and drifted down for a closer look. That was until there was a stampede of people who flushed into the exhibit to see the first captured “merman”. Kids smiled in amazement and pointed at the strange creature. Adults gaped in disbelief but were still eager to pose around to get a selfie with him in the background. Rey watched in arbor at people’s lack in humanity people were displaying in order to see a half human hybrid (but she worked there so it wasn’t her call). Rey immediately was trying to dissuade anyone from touching the glass and using flash on their photos before glancing up at Ben.

He was floating above them all in the water, his muscles tense and flexing as if he wanted to move. The exhibit was barely open for six minutes before a violent look flashed across his eyes, quicker than she had ever seen him swim, he was soaring through the water and gripping the biggest predator in the tank next to him. A large tiger shark that he wrestled in his grip, his tentacles wrapping around in order to hold the thrashing body still in a tight grip. Many people were captivated by this display of strength, even Rey. He had been in the tank for some time with the sharks and fish but didn’t need to attack anything other than what he would use for food. She had seen him wrestle with the sharks before, strangling them with his tentacles before releasing them. She thought it was just to show him dominance and provide his entertainment.

“Look at him wrestle it!” Kids were screaming and jumping as if this was a show. People were completely captivated, and only a few were holding up their phones to record it. And Ben’s response for the audience that was captivated by him, was by ripping the head of the shark off the body with a sudden twist of his hands. The thrashing body his tentacles were holding went limp, and he dropped the carcass to float away. He held up the head in his arms and children were screaming and crying at the sight.

Ben was enthralled by this response of fear and came closer with the head, down to the level where the audience was standing to watch in horror. Then proceeded to bang the head against the glass, as if presenting it to his captivated audience. Within moments, everyone was in a panic between the kids that were screaming and parents stampeding to get out. Holdo was on the radio in seconds.

“Rey? Rey what’s going on over there?” Rey held her mouthpiece closer in order to be heard over the shouting and screams.

“Ben violently ripped apart one of the tiger sharks, people were startled from the display.”

She heard Holdo swear under her breath. “Alright, close down the exhibit, I’ll be right there.”

“Roger that.” People were already flooding out of the room and it was practically empty by the time Holdo showed up.

“I called the head scientist and asked for his advice on how to handle the situation. He advised to close the display, so we aren’t letting in any other visitors for the day, and offering rain checks for those who already bought their tickets today. Can you clean up and make sure that no one else comes in here?” Her boss asked with an apologetic smile.

“Sure, I don’t mind.” Rey replied with her own awkward smile. “I have a strong stomach and I’m not squeamish.”

“Great, radio if you need anything, I’ll check on you in a bit.”

Then Rey was alone in the exhibit with nothing else but the eyes of the tank inhabitants. One pair that watched her with a calculating and intelligent focus. Rey proceeded to sweep up disregarded snacks that were left behind and was eventually approaching up to the front of the tank where the viewers were especially shocked from their front views. There still was a little blood on the glass, but it was mostly dissipating in the water. The two parts of the shark were not in sight to her.

She turned back around in order to pick up a dropped penguin plushie when she heard a loud ‘THUD’ behind her. She jumped at the sound and turned to see Ben looking at her curiously. Tilting his head left and right while studying her with his dark expressive eyes. Almost as if asking “why are you here? Aren’t you afraid of me?”

Biting her lip, she turned to face him and really studied him. The upper half of his body from the waist up was like a male’s anatomy. And a huge male at that. He had broad shoulders and arms that were roped with muscle that made it unsurprising of the ease he used to kill a predator with. His skin was pale in comparison to her sun kissed skin, obviously from being below the sea as opposed to above.

Then there was his face that she found herself often looking to when passing his tank. The rest of him could easily match a handsome physique, although his facial features seemed mashed. His nose and ears were larger than what most people would accept, but he still had a strong jaw that most men lacked these days. Sprinkled with a few facial beauty marks, his face was not conventionally “handsome”, but to her, matched with his deep sensitive eyes, she thought he was a male Adonis.

Below the waist, typically where reproductive male anatomy would lead, there began a trail of sleek black scales that were split into eight different appendages that were huge. They curled around, some puckering up against the glass to keep him rooted in place, but the others he seemed to be spreading out on full display for her.

He looked like something out of a movie, and the small animal part of her wanted to run. Since he was a predator that was looking right at her. Digging up her bravado, she met his gaze.

“I’m not scared of you.” She said. Knowing that he couldn’t even hear her let alone understand, but she still wanted to say it. Except the odd thing was, he tilted his head to the side with a smirk that dared hr. As if he did.

_Is that right? Are you sure?_

He bared his sharp teeth to her as an intimidation tactic.

“Can you…can you hear me in there?” She asked, her voice shaky in disbelief.

He nodded.

“You understand what I’m saying? You know English?”

He nodded again, this time more annoyed.

“Holy shit.” She swore. “I can’t imagine all the stuff you heard people say when you were in the lab.”

In response, a fish that was passing by was immediately caught with one of his appendages. He squeezed it in his grip, representing his angry response to the question.

_I hated it. I wanted to hurt them. I wanted to kill them for it._

“Did… did they hurt you?” Rey asked. Surprise flickered across his features, disbelief that she would ask that.

Instead of responding he rested his hands behind his head, looking at the bulging of his muscles.

 _They wouldn’t be able to hurt me. I’m strong._ One tentacle drifted down and propped up one half of the shark head. One half, because the jaw was completely broken, and the upper half of the tiger shark’s head was snapped off. He waggled it around to make sure she noticed. _I did this. I can kill this easily, they can’t hurt me._

Rey turned her head away, fighting the urge to retch. She had a strong stomach, but that didn’t mean she wanted to look at a decapitated fish head.

There was a slight tapping on the glass and she looked up again. He seemed to discard the head after noticing her disinterest in it but was motioning to something on his chest. She watched confused with what he was trying to tell her. He stopped pointing at his own chest, and instead pointed to her chest. Looking down to try and understand what he was meaning when she saw he was looking at her ID badge.

“Oh, this?” She asked holding it up? He nodded and tried to move closer to the glass. She held it up closer for him to see. “It’s my name badge, so people know who I am. Can you read?”

He nodded and looked at the name tag. Pressing his tentacle to the glass, he must have had an ink sack at the tip, because on the glass surface it came out. And he wrote crudely R-E-Y. Once he finished he looked at her expectantly, as if he wanted her approval.

She smiled to him and nodded.

“That’s right.” She traced her finger on the glass over his letters. “R-e-y. Rey.” She pressed her hand to the glass, in the way they tell everyone exactly not to do for the exhibits, but she did. Because she felt pity for this creature. And the most bizarre thing of everything she witnessed in this tank today, he raised his large hand on the glass against hers. He looked down at their hands and looked back and forth between their hands and her, and he smiled.

“I know they call you ‘Ben’. But do you have a name?” She asked, in shock that he was acting so gentle now. He nodded vigorously. Above her name he spelled out with his ink four letters. K-Y-L-O. When he was finished, he looked back to her.

“Kylo.” She read. He nodded again and broke away from the glass to spin around in loops. The excitement and joy being expressed from hearing his name spoken. Immediately he was swimming around the tank and swam up to the glass faster then she could follow with her eyes. He returned his hand to where hers was still resting and held it there as if he felt he could melt through the glass to touch her. Rey smiled back in a reassuring way. Maybe he would start seeing that not all humans wanted to hurt him.

A tender look crossed his eyes and he pressed his forehead to the glass while still looking closely to her.

“Rey, we need you to help in the giftshop. We need to close down for today in order to clean out the tank.” Her coworker Rose called as she came in and froze at the sight.

“Sure, I’m coming!” Rey glanced away a moment before looking to Kylo. He looked worried, and patted the glass in a pitiful way. His eyes bounced between her and Rose. “I’m sorry Kylo, I need to go. I’ll see you on my next shift, okay?”

She walked away and was near the entrance when she heard a thumping against the glass. Looking back, she saw him slapping his hand against the wall pleading her to come back. But she left, there wasn’t anything she could do. She couldn’t stand outside the tank forever.

The next morning Rey was woken up with her phone vibrating repeatedly.

Reaching over, she picked up and noticed the contact marked as the aquarium phone number.

“Hello?” She asked.

“Rey? Are you awake yet?” Holdo asked hurriedly.

“No, you just woke me up.” She sighed and sat up in bed, knowing she was probably being called in for an extra shift.

“I’m sorry for that, I know it’s your day off but we need you to come in.”

“Are you short handed today?” That was weird it was the off season and the weekday was surely going to be slow. Not to mention with the events of yesterday, it was going to kill some of the hype.

“Not exactly, there’s something disturbing that we need your help with. The doctors who have been studying on Ben have some questions for you.”

 _Crap, busted._ Rey thought. “Sure, I can be over in half an hour.”

“Thank you Rey. You don’t need to come in your uniform, you might want to come in something you don’t mind getting wet in.” Holdo recommended and then hung up. Rey made a face before huffing out a sigh.

 _Something to get wet in? What am I needed for today?_ She thought as she climbed from bed in order to make some coffee. _So much for a day off._

Like she promised her boss, within half an hour Rey was over at the aquarium and was surprised that it was closed again with the excuse for extended research on the specimen. Once she came in through the employee entrance, Holdo was there and waiting.

“Thank god Rey. I really do appreciate this.”

“Sure, its fine. But what do you need my help with so urgently?”

“Come and see. Something happened overnight in the main exhibit.”

 _With Kylo._ Rey nodded and followed after Holdo as they passed the normal tanks and to the large tank that exhibited the crown jewel of the aquarium. Instead of seeing the beautifully clean tank that housed hundreds if not thousands of different fish and marine life, it looked as if it was out of a horror film. Nothing was swimming around. The tank was empty, and the water was no longer the regular clear blue. Instead, it seemed to hold a reddish tint, as if it were tainted completely with blood. But the scariest thing of all wasn’t the shade of the water or the eerie emptiness of it all. It was the fact that every surface of the glass had letters scratched on, so on the other side it all read her name.

_Rey. Rey. Rey. Nima. Nima. Nima._

It was scratched on every surface, and she knew only one thing in the tank that would be capable of doing it. And that thing was swimming around before the glass wall as if pacing, not caring about the humans watching in horror beneath them. But almost as if sensing her come in, his gaze snapped up and caught sight of her, and he happily tapped his hand against the glass. That wasn’t the worst part of it though, because the other people, people in lab coats that Rey knew were probably the doctors assigned to research Kylo turned to her.

“So… Miss Nima I take it?” One asked with a stiff accent. His red hair slicked back. “We have some questions for you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I feel the love. Shitty chapter time, but its gonna get better with the fun stuff.

“Well Miss Nima.” The scientist said, turning to her with his full attention. “We have been looking forward to meeting you all morning. For obvious reasons.”

Rey’s eyes nervously flickered over to the tank where Kylo was watching her with captivated interest.

“He is a fascinating specimen, isn’t he?” He replied, following her gaze. “I was thrilled to be selected for this project in studying him. My name is Armitage Hux, leading specialist of this study. And I want to cut to the chase.”

“You want to know why my name is written on that tank; you don’t need to act like a Bond villain to ask it.” Rey replied sarcastically. Hux had a look on his face that was a mix between a smirk and a grimace.

“How clever of you.” He huffed although more as an insult than an intended compliment. “Out of curiosity Miss Nima, remind me please about your occupation here?”

 _He is totally going to be an asshole about this._ She thought.

“I just work here part time. Sell tickets, pass out brochures, tell people not to touch the glass of exhibits.”

“Yes, and does that involve any sort of higher educational studies? Are you in school now?”

“I’m enrolled for next fall, in the engineering program.”

“Engineering.” He sneered. “Then how is it Miss Nima, that my priceless and groundbreaking specimen is capable of human reading, writing, memory, and human comprehension? If _you_ were the only one who could have possible instructed or witnessed him in spelling your name!”

Rey couldn’t help the flinch from the raised tone in his voice, but still stared him down. If he was going to be an asshole about this than she wasn’t going to just roll over. “As you previously pointed out I have no expertise in doing so, nor did I actually teach him. He was comprehensive on his own after seeing how it was written. And I don’t recall how he is seen as your property, considering he is capable of that level in understanding.”

Hux made a very disgruntled expression on his face at that response.

“Miss Nima, this is not a game with how much this creature knows and is capable of.” He nodded to the tank before moving closer and grabbing her by the arm. “It would be best for you to disclose what you know to us.”

Before Rey could even comment on how Hux physically grabbing her was inappropriate there was a sudden thrashing against the wall of the tank. The two glanced over and saw that Kylo, still watching them as any careful predator would, was throwing his body against the glass. Hissing and baring his teeth of small sharp fangs to the man gripping Rey’s elbow. Hux paused but still didn’t let go of her, and instead was completely focused on the specimen in the tank.

“Interesting.” He murmured so softly that Rey barely heard. He walked closer to the tank, dragging Rey closer. She resisted as best she could, not appreciating being manhandled. It was when she was pushed up against the edge of the tank that Kylo’s behavior became odd. He still locked eyes with Hux, untrusting and snarling, but he turned his attention to Rey’s proximity he rested his forehead against the glass before her like he had the day before.

“Most interesting. He is displaying expressions of territoriality and defensiveness over you. It seems he is infatuated with you, for some reason.” He concluded with his sour remark.

“He probably is grateful to see a human that isn’t afraid or willing to torture him.”

“Possibly. But then again, we still are studying his behavior.” There was a pause and he released his arm from her and straightened his already precise tie. Like he was nervous. “Perhaps than Miss Nima, we could arrange to accommodate your humanitarian beliefs of this sea creature. Provide me with what you know and some research assistance and I can guarantee that we will study him with a little more compassion.”

“I shouldn’t have to provide you anything to urge you in using ethics in your research.” She spat back to him.

“Miss Nima, there is no organization in the world that is going to mandate me in order to extract information on this monster. Our government alone is paying hand over first for funding for us to find out what he is, where he came from, and what he can do. And even more important if there are any more out there. You are completely correct, he is on the same level of human intelligence. I can always include that in my next report, and you can see how much worse it can turn into.”

“You think you have me all figured out.”

“I don’t have to, I just know you have pity for it. And answering a few questions and participating in a few studies probably isn’t too large a price, now is it?”

Rey glanced back to the tank and Kylo floating right before her, watching with such hopeful and fascinated eyes. He had no one in this tank, the least he could have was her helping on the outside.

“Alright. I just want a guarantee you won’t hurt him anymore. That you won’t torture, starve, or dismember him.”

A sly smile slipped across Hux’s face almost gleefully.

“You will have my word Miss Nima. Shall we continue this conversation in my office?”

“So, he understands speech, is capable of memory and emotion, and is able to communicate through written language. Was there anything else you noticed in your experience yesterday?” Hux asked in conclusion. He was scribbling away on a notepad. “Any other behavior?”

“That’s it.” Rey replied, taking a swig of her water. _I don’t know if I should have included the hand thing, but that can’t be essential._

“Very interesting. It’s something we will probably need to run some cognitive tests on.”

“Is that all you would need from me than?”

“Not exactly Miss Nima. I was wanting your cooperation with something else before we’re done.” Hux glanced her over. “Are you in clothing you don’t care for getting wet?”

Rey nodded. “That’s what Holdo told me to do.”

“Good, then if you would please follow me, I want to see if _Kylo_ ,” He tested the name with venom. “Is willing to approach and interact with you.”

“Why would you think that from all I told you?”

“Not from what you told me, but from his focus on you earlier. You don’t have to get into the tank, just by standing on the grates to see if he would come above water to see you. He hasn’t done that for anyone or anything. So this is just to see if he is interested.”

“Alright.” She agreed and stood up. She would be lying if there wasn’t a bit of curiosity to see what would happen. Kylo was fascinating, and she meant when she said she wasn’t afraid, there would be others around to help her if things got out of hand.

She followed Hux along with his colleague up the staircase to the second level of the aquarium. This was where they had access into the tanks to clean them and in order to dive in. The tanks were divided by metallic grates that hung off the edge of the tank walls that expanded into an ‘L’ shape over the water and were held in place by suspended chains leading up to the ceiling.

“Is he visible below?” Hux spoke into his walkie talkie that Rey assumed was being held by someone at the bottom of the tank.

_Yes sir, he seems to be pacing and looking to the door still._

“Very good.” Hux responded and pocketed the device again. “Miss Nima if you would please make way out onto the grate. Dr. Phasma and I will be here in order to observe and help immediately if something goes wrong.”

Rey was comforted by that fact, especially after seeing what Kylo could do. But there was something in the back of her mind encouraging it.

_Do it. Kylo won’t hurt you. Kylo likes you. Kylo wants to see you._

Taking off her shoes and socks she left them on the concrete steps to avoid getting them soaked and shot a dirty look to the two scientists. She didn’t like them one bit, but she was curious on what Kylo would do.

Walking onto the grate over the tank, it shifted slightly with her weight, almost like it could tip over with if she lost her balance.

She stopped halfway through, not wanting to be completely over the tank if she would need to get back quickly. She crouched down and looked down. With how clean the water was, she was able to see the movement a few feet below, and she only had to wait a few moments before a form was visible ascending.

When Kylo emerged from the water, he looked even handsomer than when he was below. His black hair was dripping alongside his face. His skin glistened with the droplets of water, and he kept rising and rising out of the water until his upper body was above the surface for her to see. She let out a breath she didn’t realize was being held and glanced him up and down wearily.

 _Why would he rise out of the water like this? Especially with them there?_ She thought to herself thinking back to Hux and Phasma behind her. Kylo glanced to them and seemed to not be bothered by their presence, as if it didn’t matter at all. Then his gaze landed on her with such admiration and happiness.

He tilted his head and smiled before he held up his hand to her, almost as if he was saying hello.

“Hi Kylo.” She waved, amazed at how close he was and how this was in a weird way amazing. He held his hand closer to her, looking between it and her repeatedly, when Rey realized he wanted her to touch him. To touch his hand as they had touched on the glass yesterday. _Maybe he thinks that’s how you greet someone._

Hesitantly, she reached her hand out a little, keeping it away from his. If this was anything like petting a dog, she’d rather wait for him to approach her further. He moved closer until their hands were a hair apart and then they touched in the softest of high fives. Skin to skin, she was amazed that he wasn’t cold. He didn’t feel like he was a clammy fish, but smooth and warm. Literally half human.

“Doctor.” Phasma said behind her. The first time that Rey heard her talk.

“Yes.” Hux replied in his glee filled voice. “It’s as I suspected. It seems he’s fond of Miss Nima. Now the question is why.”

Kylo wasn’t even paying them any attention in the least. He was floating closer to the grate and suspended there just looking at Rey. Tilting his head one way and the other. Rey glanced at him once again before looking back over to the scientists.

“So… what do you want me to do? He came up here.”

“Well, we were hoping to communicate with him, see if he is able to speak in a human language that he understands. See if you can get him to say his name.” Hux ordered Rey. The two were unaware of one of the tentacles under the water snaking out to wrap around the screw connecting the suspension chains in place for the grate that Rey was on. Slowly, as to not attract any attention.

“I’m not a lackey, you said you only wanted to see if he would come to the surface for me.”

“And so he did, just try and see if he would say your name. Or tell you his.”

Huffing a sigh of frustration, Rey turned back to the sea creature.

“I can see why you all don’t get along.” She muttered. “Okay, do you remember my name Kylo? You wrote my name yesterday, do you think you could tell it to me?”

He drifted closer, almost right along the grate. With one touch he could probably send it wobbling over. He tilted his head at her.

“Can you speak English Kylo? You understand it when I talk. Can you try it? Can you say my name? Rey?”

He ventured forward a little more and focused his gaze downwards. Rey followed and noticed he was looking at her bare feet with fascination and with hesitancy, she extended it closer to him.

“Are you curious on my feet? Have you ever seen one up close before?”

He shook his head, and tentatively moved his hand to touch it. His fingertips brushed across the top briefly. Brushing down and around her toes and along the back to her heel. Small touches, as if he was tracing on outline of it. Once he was done he seemed to back away again and smiled broadly.

“Rey.” He breathed in a deep voice that was melodic to her. A rich timbre that held her captivated by him. A tunnel vision where her focus was briefly on him and him alone.

“Holy shit.” She whispered.

He seemed pleased with this response and leaned further.

“Rey.” He said again and smiled just saying it. “Mate.”

“Oh, fuck me.” Hux cursed quietly. “Miss Niima, slowly walk back here.”

Rey wasn’t going to argue against him for that, but she couldn’t move. She was so focused on Kylo, swaying right and left in the water as he held her gaze, an a hypnotic fascination. It was the second word that was stirring her thoughts back to her awareness, and she blinked once then twice to break the focus away from Kylo. She didn’t know what had happened, but it suddenly scarred her with how close she was to Kylo. Very subtly and slowly, she began to rise from her crouching position. Kylo’s expression changed, he wasn’t smiling anymore but instead was watching carefully and calmly. Completely still, his eyes refused to break away from Rey.

 _Stay Rey. Stay._ A part of her warned. She inched up further until she was standing.

“I’ll be right back Kylo.” She whispered and took only one step back. With the sudden movement of her weight on the unbalanced grate, one of the suspension chains snapped and lost balance. Rey was only able to choke a startled scream before she was completely submerged into the tank.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION! THERE IS NON CON IN THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY THIS, I WILL PROVIDE A BIT OF A RECAP ON WHAT REY LEARNS ABOUT KYLO AT THE BEGINNING OF THE NEXT CHAPTER. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY RAPE OR NON CON EVENTS! Please be nice with this chapter, I worked hard on it. I don't feel like editing after a 10 hour day and want to post this and go to bed. Probably will reread and make corrections! enjoy!

Rey could hear her heart in her ears. Adrenaline was surging into her as she struggled in the water. The salt water burned her eyes so badly that she kept them as tightly closed as possible.

_Surface. I need to get to the surface. I need to get out of the tank._

She immediately tried swimming for the surface when she felt something catch around her waist. She wanted to scream but couldn’t as the air she was holding felt as if it was being squeezed out of her. With a rush, she felt her body pulled around, confusing her from where up was from down. One of her hands brushed against what had wrapped around her, hoping it was a life preserver but was instead a sleep and cold texture. It didn’t take her long to configure who was holding her.

She fought against the hold, kicking her legs as fast as she could to try and break free or move upwards. The tentacle tightened and wrapped further around her legs to stop the kicking and started dragging her body down.

 _Oh no, no, no, no, no!_ Kylo had her wrapped in one of his tentacles and was a dangerously strong sea creature that could easily strangle her or twist her body in half. Her heart rate was spiking more and more, and the adrenaline was pressing to keep her fighting away.

She felt hands cup her face gently and pull her body up until she was pressing up against his strong chest. She didn’t know what he was doing to her until she felt a pair of lips pressing against her own and gently began prying them apart. He was kissing her. She tried to turn her face away when she felt a slight rush of air pass through her. He was somehow passing air into her. If she wasn’t wrapped in a strange creature’s tentacles, fearful for her life, and close to drowning, it could have seemed romantic. He pulled away and Rey made sure to clam her mouth shut to avoid water flooding her lungs.

He brushed a hand along her cheek in a gentle caress, and she didn’t know what he was doing until she felt something licking along her throat. She was scared. She couldn’t open her eyes, she didn’t know what was happening and any moment now she would need to take a breath. His licking was sending thrills down her body, from both the pleasure it was bringing and the fear that was invoked from something so dangerous tasting her flesh. He stopped for a moment, suckling on the juncture right above her shoulder and then he bit right down on her neck.

The pain was excruciating. Rey’s mouth opened in a silent scream, unable to keep it closed from the pain that was rushing into her senses. Water flooded her mouth, choking her, but she couldn’t even feel that. She didn’t care anymore, the pain from her neck made her skin feel as if it was submerged in acid. She wanted to fight, she wanted to fight against this beast. But her body felt like lead. Her muscles relaxed, and she felt ready to sink to the bottom and die. Anything to stop the pain. She heard a small clicking sound and a low rumble purr along her ear, and the grip that held her body slackened only slightly. Not that it mattered.

Kylo still cradled her within his tentacles. But he moved her body, so she was being held in his arms instead of being pressed against him. The rumbling got louder as she assumed, she was being pressed up against his chest. He littered small kisses along her face, each one seeming to soothe the pain momentarily.

“Rey, open your eyes.” A deep voice whispered to her. It was heart enchantingly beautiful. A voice that sent shivers down her spine and made her immediately want to listen to it. The compulsion was so strong her body obeyed, and her eyes just flew open. It wasn’t like opening your eyes under water. It was much clearer than that. It was as if she were wearing goggles and could see clearly. Clear enough that she could see Kylo right in front of her, beaming at her as he held her in his arms. 

His black hair floated around his face, and despite being in sea water, looked luxurious to the touch. His dark eyes sparkled with joy and admiration as they gazed over her. She trembled being under such an intense gaze, although Kylo didn’t seem to notice it. For his hands crept up to her face once again, stroking her cheek with his thumb occasionally brushing against her lip.

She wanted to squirm away, she wanted to move but couldn’t. He continued toying with her, moving from her face, to petting his fingers through her hair, purring louder when he realized they could be released from her buns. Her long hair flowed and bobbed around her head as well. Moving down, his hand started to finger with her shirt, his head tilting with confusion of the fabric. His finger dipped underneath the collar and trailed around the skin of her chest until he was brushing the cup of her breast under her bra.

 _No stop! Please stop!_ Rey felt tears prickle at the corners of her eyes. She was sure she was trembling now with fear of what Kylo was planning. He paused his touching and leaned closer to her face once again, and with his tongue, licked over the edge of her eyes. As if tasting the tears she was shedding. His purring grew louder, and he pulled her closer to hug, his chin resting atop her head.

“Don’t cry sweet Rey.” That deep voice whispered to her. Her tears stopped flowing. And realization started dawning on her. He was able to speak under the water, and his voice was beautiful. “You don’t need to worry. We will be together now.”

Her chest tightened at that. _He can’t mean for me to stay in this tank forever! I’m human I can’t live here._ His purring rumbled and he placed another kiss on her cheek before turning his body away from her. Then they were moving. They were moving across and tank and going deeper into the water. Rey wanted to squirm, she wanted to move, she wanted to get back to the surface.

_Where the fuck is Hux! Where’s Holdo? Why aren’t they doing anything?_

There was a cluster of large boulders along the bottom of the tank, and one that resembled something of a cave that Kylo had made his own home in. It was dark and tight, and only amplified her fear. Kylo only purred in contentment and happiness as they entered. And soon there was a small light somehow there was a luminescent glow nestled in the crooks of the rock, that shed light in the tight space.

“A perfect mate. Perfect Rey.” He hummed and released her finally on something that cushioned the alcove. Kelp or algae that he pushed her down onto. In this tight space he seemed bigger, completely taking up the area above her so her only choice was to be looking up to him. The soft glow radiated across his face, casting half in shadow, but enough to illuminate that he was too happy in her opinion. She felt a vibration in the water, letting her know that something was moving. She was able to gain enough control of her body in order to turn her head to see a giant boulder being moved in front of the entrance of the alcove. Blocking off her slim hopes of escape or rescue.

“You don’t need to worry about that Rey.” He chuckled. A tentacle wrapped around her neck and turned her gaze back up to him. “You won’t be escaping, and no two legs is going to be able to rescue you before I’m done with you.”

_He is going to kill me. I knew it. He is going to play with me and kill me. Just like he does with sharks._

“No sweet Rey.” He purred along her cheek. “You are going to be my mate. With my venom in you, you will soon be changing into a creature of the sea. A creature of _my_ sea.” One of his tentacles trailed down the side of her face affectionately. She glanced up to him and his gaze held hers, and realization clicked in her mind.

_You have telepathy. You’ve been reading my thoughts this whole time. That’s how you’ve been able to understand me._ He smiled, showing his pearly white teeth and fangs to confirm that what she knew was correct.

_Not only that. I can project my thoughts. You thought some were your own. Most two legs I find annoying, but you were so intriguing and adorable. A cute little two leg that took pity on me, thinking I was helpless. Such caring and devotion, I knew you would be perfect._

_Please, just leave me alone! Let me go._

He purred some more, placing sloppy kisses all over her face.

_Shhhhh, we’ll have time to share everything. You’ll understand soon, for now let’s just get off these cute little coverings._

One of his appendages slipped underneath the waistband of her shorts and started to tug down. Rey tired to wiggle, to move, to thrash or do something that would prevent his unclothing her but was still paralyzed.

_I’ve never seen a naked two leg in all of my years, but I’ve seen the swim clothes that females wear. You’ll have no need for clothing anymore, especially when you grow your tail. You’ll be prettier with a tail._

_A tail? Tail? I don’t want to grow a tail. I don’t want to have a tail!_ Her mind was screaming and by some piece of luck she was able to move, trying to close her thighs together to prevent the shorts from falling below her knees.

He raised a brow and two tentacles wrapped around her ankles to pull them apart, while he quickly slipped her shorts down off her legs, leaving her completely bare.

_Seems that the paralysis is starting to wear off faster than I thought. I’ll have to make our first coupling swift. I would have liked to have taken my time to consummate with you as a two leg. But I’ll still enjoy this._

Rey tried to wiggle some more, but still had little control over her body. Her attempts of movement were halted when something started to slide up between her legs, not exactly entering her, but sliding and teasing over her entrance. She wanted to freeze once again out of tantalizing fear, but she still tried to struggle against his hold. Kylo’s face was mostly contorted in focused concentration as he explored her.

The tentacle that was trailing around ended up slipping inside of her, wiggling around and stretching up within her. It was both an uncomfortable and tantalizing feeling and was nothing like any sex she had before. The tip of the appendage was tracing up and down along her inner walls, and he purred excitedly. 

_It’s much bigger than it looks, I wonder if it can fit more._

Before she could beg him not to, another tentacle stuffed up inside her. They both filled her up, and both were wiggling around and causing friction as they went up and down at different paces. She didn’t want to respond, but she felt her muscles quivering from the stimulus it was bringing.

_Oh this does feel good, and I haven’t even entered you yet._ _He moaned into her thoughts._ _I wish I could keep you like this for hours._

His hands moved to tear at her shirt, leaving her in only the cheap bra she put on only earlier that morning. He tilted his head gazing at it. _When two legs swim they wear this. It seems you were ready to come into the tank with me._

_I didn’t want to come in here!_

He made a clicking sound before fiddling with the bra. It seemed he already knew it would somehow be attached to the back and with a small tug he unlatched it for it to loosen around her. She still didn’t have any way to move as he lifted her arms up gently with his own hands in order to slip it off completely, tossing it aside with disinterest.

 _Beautiful, beautiful Rey._ He leaned his head down between her breasts, tracing over them with his finger before nuzzling between them. _I can’t wait to see our young drink from you._ His mouth wrapped around one, suckling from it gently. Her breath hitched, and she wished her body was paralyzed enough for her to have no sensory of touch.

When he released her breast, he moved his head further and further down, until he was at the apex of her legs. The tentacles that were in her slipped out of her much to her relief, despite the frustration they had left her in. He traced a finger along her inner thigh, leaning closer to sniff into the apex of her legs.

 _There’s just one last thing I want to try._ He buried his face between her, and his tongue slipped in. She let out a small cry when his tongue moved over her clit, tracing and teasing along the bundle of nerves. He let out a rumbling purr and glanced up to her.

_I can smell your arousal Rey._ He took it within his mouth, sucking gently, his tongue tracing over the bundle of nerves before slipping back into her. His tongue had to have been longer than humans for him to have gotten such range. Her chest pounded with both fear and the bodily reaction he was driving from her against her wishes. She could feel it coiling with in her, threatening to release when he pulled away, knowing that she was on the edge.

_We mate together Rey._ He grinned savagely at her. He kissed her again, harsh and bruising. _Beautiful mate. Sweet mate. Perfect for carrying offspring._ He was kissing harder, wanting some form of a response to him.

Something was prodding along her, before slowly sliding between her legs. It felt like a similar texture of one of his tentacles. She let out a strangled cry as he continued pushing in. It hurt! It hurt so bad. Her arms were pressed against his chest and she clawed into him, hoping to shock him enough to move away. But he barely spared her attempts a glance, instead focusing on petting and kissing her. 

_I will be a strong mate for you Rey. I’ll provide for you. I’ll care for you. This might hurt now, but you’ll get used to it._

He pulled out a little and slammed in again and again in short bursts. His rocking body against her, one of his other tentacles had shyly began massaging whatever skin they could reach on her flushed body. Everything was on fire from the caresses and movement that was thrusting in and out of her.

He was grunting above her, holding her closer and increasing his pace faster and faster. Rey tried to resist his ministrations, biting her lip to resist moaning against the orgasm overcame threatening to be released. His thrusts became harder and with a final move he drove deep into her and clamped his mouth down on her neck again. Her attempt to scream was then muffled with a tentacle stuffing into her mouth. She could only sob as he held her neck in his mouth while he rocked inside her.

From her sexual experience before, most guys would begin to go slack, and immediately pull out. But with Kylo, he was still stiff inside her, and by the feeling of it expanding.

 _What?_ Her fear rose, afraid he was ready to rape her again when he purred soothingly and contently.

_No need to be afraid Rey. It’s my knot. No need to fear._ His words did nothing to soothe her, but he continued purring and kissing along her face. While Rey was only happy enough that she could sob herself to oblivion from this nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, you know life. I decided to add a few chapters as I try to finish this and start on some new things in the future.

Rey woke up and was surprised by how dark it was. The luminescent glow that was in the cave earlier had gone out, and in the dark, she couldn’t make out a thing in front of her. Her breaths started coming out in short gasps of fear. She couldn’t stand this absolute dark, where she couldn’t see anything around her. It was with great difficulty that she was able to roll her body around, albeit slowly and with the water aiding in the distribution of the weight. But at least she was able to move again, moving again was better than nothing. Being frozen while that thing assaulted her. There was only a slither of light that was shedding onto some of the cavern, letting her know there was an opening leading to outside the tank. This could not be intentional, but she wasn’t going to ignore a chance of escape.

Given the darkness of the cave, any hopes of finding her clothes were highly unlikely. But if she had to give up her dignity in hopes of successfully escaping, she would. She dragged herself across the cavern and followed the light, staying close to the ground in order to avoid attracting Kylo’s attention, if he happened to be lurking in the darkness. Moving had gotten easier, the water moved by her hands easily and fluidly, making her strokes cut the water swifter.

As she reached the edge of the cave, her heart was beating wildly. If she could just manage to get up to the surface without drawing attention to herself, she would be home free. And she wouldn’t ever have to come back and see Kylo again. She was ready to sue the aquarium and institute for everything that had happened to her.

Reaching out her hand to start swimming for the surface, something caught her attention. Pulling her hand back in front of her face to examine the shocking feature in front of her very eyes. The space between her fingers had become webbed with a thin attachment of skin like a frog. She looked at her hands, flipping them repeatedly and making sure it wasn’t a trick of the light. It wasn’t fake. Her fingers were webbed.

Her mind was racing through a possible explanation of how this happened. When she remembered Kylo’s words.

_With my venom in you, you will change and become a creature of the sea._

Horror sunk in her veins. She had to escape, she had to get out and beg Hux to reverse this. Find some way to stop this, some way to fix her hands even if they had to cut the webbing between her fingers off. She swam out into the opening of the tank and with a burst of adrenaline started breaking to the surface as fast as she could. She had to get there. She just had to get to the top. She was 60 feet from the surface. 50. 40. 30. She could see the shadow of the grate and was reaching for it desperately with each stroke.

Something snatched around one of her legs and immediately she was lurched back down. She screamed out of fright from the familiar touch of Kylo’s tentacles and bubbles drifted from her mouth. Fear pounded through her mind as the tentacles crawled up and wrapped around both of her thighs to hold her tight. When her body slammed into the hard-familiar chest of Kylo, she was clawing for freedom.

 _Easy Rey._ He cooed into her thoughts. _You shouldn’t leave the den yet, it’s too soon._

He started drifting back down into the tank, and she struggled more and more. She did not want to end back up in the cave. She needed to get away.

_Shhhh mate. Just relax. I’ll bite you again if you can’t be still._

Rey stopped fighting from his threat. She hated giving in, but it was better than him paralyzing her again and taking advantage of her prone body.

“Please let me go Kylo.” She pleaded, surprised at how she could talk underwater just like he could.

He purred alongside her neck, almost patronizingly as if that were all it should take to soothe her. It took him no time at all to glide his way back down to where the cave was located, all the while humming and purring in perfect contentment.

 _Let you go? Why would I need to let you go sweetheart? Everything we need is right here, for now that is._ One of his tentacles trailed along her cheek affectionately. A smug smile playing at his lips at the thought. _But that might change in the near future. For now, you need a safe den to rest in as you transform and wait out your impending estrous. Oh, how I cannot wait for your estrous._

His jargon was confusing her. About his vague reference about leaving or the fact there was still more of her transformation to undergo. Not to mention how Rey had no idea whatsoever of what he meant by estrous.

One of his hands started trailing down her arm distractingly, and with a soft tingling touch. Before bringing her hand closer for his inspection.

 _The stitching has begun, first with your hands and then with your legs. I can’t wait._ He hummed in approval before approaching the threshold of the cave entrance. She squirmed harder only for his hold on her to rearrange her, his tentacles swaddling around her body to cradle against his chest.

“Please don’t. Don’t take me back in there!” Rey pleaded trying to break out of his hold. But his grip was strong and tight around her lither body. _I’m scared, I don’t want to be in that tight cave._ She thought to herself. Kylo nuzzled her hair and cupped her cheek tenderly to pull her lips closer to his. Melting their lips together in a sensual bliss that was oddly soothing to her, although she still wiggled in his hold for release.

“There’s no need for you to be frightened Rey.” He cooed in that rich timbre voice. Her struggles stopped and she listened, his voice captivated her and the shock that he pulled her thoughts from her head once again. Her brown eyes catching his dark one gazing down on her intently. He was right, she didn’t feel frightened of the cave that terrified her minutes ago. Now, the cramped space and the darkness didn’t scare her. It was fine.

Her brows furrowed in confusion, at how one moment she was terrified and the next the fear left her. His chuckles created a soothing rumble as they entered the cave and were soon nestled back in the nook. Instead of laying her on the bed of soft algae and kelp, he leaned back and kept her propped up on his lap, nested in his cocoon of tentacles.

_You need to stay in the den now, I know your instincts aren’t there to tell you that yet. But mates should stay in the den._ One of his fingers tapped her nose, annoying Rey from his condescending manner. _I leave the den to check for any annoyances or to hunt. But this is where you stay unless I deem it safe for you to come out._

“There are so many things wrong with that. That is all incredibly sexist.” His cold eyes glanced up and met her glare, and his head tilted in curiosity.

_Sexist? What is this term? I do not understand it._

Rey rolled her eyes at his unbelievable aloofness. Even if he was aloof because he was a sea monster.

“You view males and females differently. Thinking that a female is only there for your use and doesn’t need to do anything else. And needs some sort of male to provide for her.”

He stared at her blankly for a moment before in a slight “swoosh”, he had their positions moved around with her pinned beneath him. His face was dark with a twist of anger and frustration, and Rey knew that somehow, she must have insulted him. This was not good.

_This is not sexism little one, this is nature. A female such of yourself is weaker than I am. A former human woman is so fragile compared to me. Females stay in their dens for protection and to care for the young and to await estrous to conceive more young. It is not “sexist” as you call it for me to assert my authoritative dominance and strength. For you know and I know that I am stronger than you. I am a strong male and a powerful male in want of a mate. To me that is not sexism sweet little Rey. To me, that is nature, and regardless of your views, you too will obey it soon. But I think its time that you rest some more and cease these silly notions._

He waved his hand before her eyes and with that Rey lost consciousness in his arms.

* * *

Rey opened her eyes again but to a dimly lit cave this time. Her hair was being massaged and played with, and a soft rumbling and humming was coming from behind her. It was so soothing and relaxing that she felt her body relax immediately before her mind processed that the sound behind her was coming from Kylo. It was annoying her at how content he was to play with her body whether she was conscious or not, as he kept threading his fingers through her hair with one hand, while the other was trailing all over her body.

She grunted and tried to shift her wait a bit to see how much at liberty she was to move around, when of course his tentacles tightened in response to her movement. His tongue clicked and the humming coming from him ceased.

 _Are you awake now my Rey?_ He relayed to her.

“You know I am.” She grumbled in response to his ridiculous question. He probably was after all able to tell if she was conscious or not. His tentacles rolled her body over, so she was now facing him, and his beaming smile.

 _It was for good reason Rey, you should have slept a bit more while your body begins to change. More has happened while you were asleep._ He cooed to her. Rey stiffened up at that news. What else could have happened? In response to her thoughts, he gently gripped her wrist and held it up closer to the glowing light of the cavern.

At first Rey couldn’t tell what was different, but when he turned her arm slightly, the light caught on her skin, almost glinting. He brought her arm back down and on closer inspection she was able to make out small patches of glittering white and sandy scales that were hardened across her arms. They shimmered in the light and were elegant in a way that Rey would admire on a fish, but not on her.

“Oh god! First my fingers and now my skin!” She gasped, feeling closed in once again and her body going into shock. Kylo must not have liked her growing anxiety for she was immediately pulled closer into his chest as he rumbled against her soothingly. “What am I changing into? I don’t want to be a giant fish with webbed fingers, scales, and god knows what else.”

 _Shhhhh Rey. You are looking lovely. You aren’t going to be a giant fish, you are going to be something far more enchanting. Just look at your legs, that’s all that is really going to change. And for the better I think._ He tried to comfort her and moved slightly so his tentacles unwrapped around her lower body. Rey let out a light gasp at her slender legs. Her thighs were pressed together tightly, and despite what she did she couldn’t space them apart. It looked like they were being held together by a thin layer of skin similar to the webbing between her fingers now, like a pencil skirt.

 _You are going to have such a beautiful tail. We fit perfectly with our coloring too. It looks as if you are going to have more hints of white and gold, an elegant shade for my mate._ He cooed and turned her face towards him to kiss against her lips. She was still so stunned from the transformation of her legs that she didn’t react at all as he pushed his tongue through her and plundered her mouth. He released her with a satisfying smile gracing his face. _You’ll probably be finished by tomorrow. And then you’ll be ready to test out how well you can swim now. But first I need to get you something to eat. Poor little Rey, I’m sorry you must be hungry after all of this. I’ll find you something._ His tentacles gently picked her up and maneuvered her so he could slip around her body before setting her back down on the nest again. As he was swimming towards the entrance, he stopped and looked back to her with a pointed look.

“Stay in the den Rey.” He ordered in that deep voice of hers, that her body immediately rooted itself back down in her seat. She couldn’t leave the den without him. It wasn’t right and here she was safe from anything and everything. She looked down to her lap again and how the skin was growing darker and darker as it stiffened together. If she were to take a guess, her eyes were starting to enhance too by the amount of detail she was starting to be able to pick out despite the limited lighting. But she could see that Kylo was right, the color was already a pearly white that shimmered and glinted as if it were speckled with traces of gold. A purer contrast compared to Kylo’s black tentacles, it seemed almost poetic in a way, as if they were a balance to each other.

She scratched at the scales that started at her wrist and were specked across the skin of her arm leading up to her biceps, and how they glinted in the light as if they were just shards of glass in her skin. Before she could wonder if anything changed on her facial features, Kylo returned, creeping into the cave with a happy smile on his face.

 _Good girl. You’re learning so well on how to be a well-behaved mate._ He floated along side her and placed himself right in front of her for once, right below the nook of the nest. It was unusual to see him in front of her as opposed to behind her where he could be holding her against him. With him sitting in front of her she was able to see as two of his tentacles gripped fish within his hold. After seeing him rip apart a tiger shark, he just as easily snapped the fish, making it go limp in his hand before offering it up to Rey. She shook her head at the implication.

“No way! I’m not eating a raw fish, I can’t.” She backed away, but he still pushed it forward.

 _You’ll be able to. You need to eat mate. You need to build strength._ He prodded and held it closer. Despite the disgust that racked through her brain with the thought of even putting that cold scaly meat to her mouth, there was something that disturbed Rey even more. With him holding it underneath her nose, she was able to smell through the water now. And it didn’t smell disgusting. It smelled fresh and delicious to her other senses, and the scent was bringing the attention of the rumbling within her stomach. She hadn’t eaten in a while and the food she was presented by her abnormal captor wasn’t as revolting as it should have been.

Her body was moving on autopilot. Cupping the fish from Kylo and holding it up, closer to herself. He was watching intently, his tentacles flickering back and forth much like a cat’s tail as it waited in anticipation. She brought it to her lips, and despite her mind cringing at the action, her teeth sunk into the scaly mass of flesh. Eating raw meat felt so different from eating it cooked. It felt cold and wet and soft. Like a meaty pudding that was too messy and had the distinct metallic taste of blood. She was soon gorging herself on the meat, picking through the parts that she knew she shouldn’t eat, and casting them away. Kylo would take the bits she cast aside to play with them. Twirling small bones and little flippers in his large fingers as he watched her with rapt attention and intrigue. She finished what she was given with a satisfying popped and discarded what remained of the carcass out of her sight. She couldn’t bear to look at it as a reminder of the disgusting thing she just ate.

 _Are you full now my mate?_ Kylo asked with a slight tilt of his head. Despite wanting to retort at how disgusting it was that she ate a raw fish, Rey could only nod. She was full of what she ate, despite the shock of eating it. He purred in satisfaction before taking the other fish to snap for his own use. He was far more feral in eating, swallowing pieces whole. And she just watched, occasionally cringing from her own horror of it. Though while he was eating, a thought suddenly returned to her. Kylo had killed everything in the tank when she showed up at the aquarium. And he only hunted and ate fresh meat. Which meant that they had stocked the tank back up with more game for Kylo to hunt but failed in trying to get her out.


End file.
